US20040179372 (Guerrieri) discloses a light stick in which a LED transmits light internally down a transparent rod. The outside of the rod has a plurality of grooves which disburse the light radially. The grooves in this device are on the opposite surface to the LED. This specification does not disclose the use of the grooves to capture light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,971 (Jenkins) discloses an array of LEDs enclosed by, but spaced from, a cylindrical lens, the lens including a plurality of striations. The striations are used to disburse the light. The diodes are aligned to project light onto the lens at a high angle of incidence. This patent does not disclose the use of the striations to capture light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,003 (Dalton et al), issued to the present applicant Eveready Battery Company, Inc., discloses a flashlight having a partially reflecting parabolic reflector which has a textured outer surface to disburse light which passes through the reflective surface. The textured surface is on the opposite side of the reflector to the light source. This patent does not disclose the use of the textured surface to collect light from the lamp.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.